


Trick or Treat

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [12]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: There’s tons of candy to choose from on Halloween but Sungwoon sticks to his favorite lollipop.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get spooky, bxtches!! Happy Halloween!  
> The story is not over. I was just joking lol I would never end it without letting you guys know.  
> Please mind the rating for this chapter...

"Holy crap, it's cold out here!" Daehwi shouted as he dipped across the lawn to the other dorm building. Sungwoon tugged on his extra-long long-sleeved shirt, wrapping his fingertips in the material. It really was cold and everyone was parading around the university without warm padding. Most of the dorms were relatively close to one another decreasing the walking distance so jackets weren’t always necessary but that evening was a special occasion.

"Trick or treat!" Daehwi called, sticking his open palms on the glass door and smiling excitedly receiving everyone’s attention from inside.

On a normal day, Daehwi was already one of the cutest freshmen on campus. The way he spoke, the way he acted, everyone wanted to be his favorite hyung. (Sungwoon had had the fortune of becoming his senior buddy therefore winning the heart of the most beloved student in school through heart to heart talks and singing lessons.) Tonight, Daehwi had outdone himself in terms of cuteness, dressing up as a human candy corn. He had rented the costume from the theater department's extensive collection. Why they had a giant candy corn costume was a mystery to Sungwoon but nonetheless, it suited Daehwi ridiculously well.

The automatic glass door swung open and they piled inside the chilly dorm lobby. The room was dimly lit with a carved jack o’lantern glowing by the door to set the mood.

“Where’s your lover?” Jisung asked wiggling his eyebrows. He was excited to be able to call Sungwoon and Daniel a couple.

“In the snack bar.” Sungwoon answered and Jisung led them to the small secluded booth to the side of the lobby. That night Daniel had been sucked into working the small booth for a few hours for Yongguk who wanted to spend his Halloween elsewhere. As they approached, Daehwi let out a “Daniel hyung!” and quickly a siren went off in the bar, almost as if he had been waiting for this exact moment. The guys looked at each other confused before the door on the side of the booth opened revealing a half naked Daniel with a red hat, leaning his hand on the door frame, posing (and flexing.)

"Whoa hyung," Daehwi side-eyed Sungwoon.

Jisung whistled. "Damn Daniel," He shamelessly checked out Daniel’s defined upper body and muscular thighs wrapped in tight red pants that sat low on his hips.

A sigh slipped from Sungwoon watching Daniel hold his red suspender while he tried not to shiver from the cold draft of the hallway.

"Happy Halloween," He smiled charmingly, locking eyes with Sungwoon.

“You should consider being a real fireman, hyung.” Daehwi said admiringly.

“Or a stripper for bachelor parties.” Jisung added.

“Nah, stop flattering me guys.” Daniel was totally loving the compliments; modesty aside.

Jisung and Daehwi walked back to the lobby leaving the couple a few minutes of privacy. Sungwoon walked up to Daniel shaking his head and sporting a smirk.

"I know you're freezing."

"Only when the door is opened." He leaned down to kiss Sungwoon in proper greeting.

"But I have to admit," Sungwoon placed his hand on Daniel's bare chest. "You look hot."

"I can put your fire out later." Daniel replied haughtily into Sungwoon's ear. The older patted his chest with a grin.

"Alright, Mr. Fireman. You're on." Sungwoon pecked Daniel's lips and walked over to Jisung and Daehwi, Daniel's giddy laughter following after him.

Daniel’s dorm building had been chosen as the host for the university’s yearly haunted house. Every hallway and lounge area in the building had been transformed into a low budget scene out of a horror film using all the usual tropes- fake blood, zombies, clowns, insects, you name it. Using this as practice, theater students would submerge themselves in the roles of the ghosts and ghouls, making sure to have everyone screaming by the end of the tour. Jisung, having run the haunted house the past two years, had decided to pass the baton to Gunhee so he could enjoy the event himself for the last time. The first-floor lounge was always used for the Halloween party, where the haunted house path began and ended.

The boys headed into the lounge finding their other friends dressed in various costumes, eating and dancing throughout the room. As soon as they walked in, Daehwi sidled up to Sungwoon, hooking his arm around his bicep tightly.

“He’s here.” Daehwi shakily pointed a finger at his freshman crush who was standing in the corner with Jihoon.

“What’s his name again?” Sungwoon whispered.

“Bae Jinyoung.” Daehwi’s lips were practically kissing Sungwoon’s ear.

“Ask him to walk through the haunted house with you.”

Daehwi gasped and shook his head aggressively, his grip tightening. “I can’t. I’ll die. I’ll just go with Jisung hyung.”

“You don’t want to go with grandpa, you want to be led by your Prince Charming.” Jisung scoffed indignantly and Sungwoon raised his hand to silence him.

“Uh- no. No. It’s okay. Another time.” Daehwi mumbled and Sungwoon felt bad for the kid. As outgoing as he was, he was still a young guy who got shy around his crush.

He wrapped his arm around the freshman and squeezed his shoulder. “It’s alright. You’ll get there someday.”

“Did I put the ‘be back in a few minutes’ sign on the counter before I left?” Daniel questioned aloud.

“Nope.”

“Shit.” Daniel snapped his fingers. “I forgot. I hope the goods will be safe in there.”

“What do you mean? The goods are standing right next to me.” Sungwoon licked his lips and let his eyes scan the fireman’s body. Daniel cocked his head flirtatiously, his tongue poking his cheek before he pulled Sungwoon closer by his waist.

“Okay! Who are our next victims?”

The girl manning the entrance to the haunted house was dressed as a ring leader, black, faux leather whip swinging in her left hand. The four of them walked over to her and waited for her instructions.

“Hang onto your partner and don’t let go, or you will be an unlucky fellow.” Jisung mouthed along with the girl as she sang the jingle they always sang every year. “Guard yourselves or you will be, trapped inside for eternity. Enter our world and we promise you’ll see,” She opened the door and gestured for them to go in. “A nightmarish place that will make you scream.”

As soon as Jisung and Daehwi stepped foot inside the dim hallway a scream was ripped from their throats. A hand wrapped around Daehwi’s ankle and he shook his leg violently, simultaneously jostling Jisung’s arm. When Sungwoon looked down there was a wide-eyed girl rocking back and forth in the corner slowly retreating her hand from Daehwi’s leg.

Daniel turned and placed his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulders, bending down to eye level.

“I’ll protect you.”

Although the haunted house was fake, Sungwoon still swooned at Daniel’s act of manliness and nodded in gratefulness.

Continuing further down the hallway they discovered that the people jumping out at them from the dorm rooms were all dressed as dolls from famous movies: Chucky, Dead Silence, Child’s Play. The last room at the end of the hallway was different than the others; instead of the door being closed it was wide open and pitch black with only a faint light coming from within. They were terrified to pass by it thinking something was going to jump out at them. Daehwi tried to push Jisung forward but was dragged along with him when Jisung made a run for it. Daniel giggled watching Daehwi awkwardly run in his candy corn costume.

Seeing that nothing popped out of the room when the other two dashed by, Sungwoon carefully peeked inside and there, perched on a wooden stool illuminated by a lamp was an Annabelle doll. He scrunched his nose and jabbed his thumb at the room for Daniel to look into. Daniel gripped onto his waist and peered over Sungwoon’s head not wanting to let go. His entire body shivered in dislike when he saw the creepy doll and Sungwoon took his hand and led him to the stairwell where Jisung and Daehwi awaited.

For safety reasons the stairwells were always kept empty of all jumpscares. Instead, blacklights were installed and glow in the dark paint was thrown on the walls; fake rats and snakes littered the ground. Daniel and Sungwoon went up the stairs first, cautious of stepping on any of the critters in their way. They stopped on the second landing and looked up in surprise. Daehwi came up behind them and tiptoed over their shoulders.

“Whoa, that zombie really looks like he’s eating that girl’s neck! Totally realistic.” He nodded his head naively.

Sungwoon looked at Daniel from the corner of his eye. “Uh, I don’t think he is…”

“WHOA! HELLO!” Jisung stomped up the remaining steps clapping his hands obnoxiously. “This is not the place for this behavior! Get out of my haunted house for your sexual thrills you horny kids!” Sungwoon’s shoulders shook as he laughed. Daehwi stood frozen in his spot with his mouth ajar and his eyes big and full of mirth.

“I’m sure these mishaps did not occur when I was running this place.” Jisung said pointedly, ushering them into the next hallway.

The second-floor was definitely the most fun. The left wing upstairs hallway was filled with fake spiders and roaches, insects of all sorts; and they were _everywhere_. Sticking to the walls, hanging from the ceiling, crawling around the floor. Sungwoon was sure some of these “fake” bugs were real. To heighten the experience there was a recording of flies buzzing and crickets chirping. Sungwoon led the group through by himself because he knew they would have gotten stuck once they saw the first family of roaches on the wall. Daniel held onto his shoulders with his eyes closed, whispering to himself with every step he took. A few times Sungwoon could feel Daniel shake his head quickly as if fending off the buzzing from the imaginary flies coming from the recording.

The lounge of the second floor had been turned into a huge maze, using the entirety of the room to set up walls for people to maneuver around. The hallway door led right into the maze not giving anyone the chance to slip around it and dash to the door on the other side of the room. Daniel wrapped himself around Sungwoon holding him tight and Sungwoon grimaced. If this had been a real haunted house and Daniel did this, they would have both been dead. No matter how strong Sungwoon was, he was weak in the grip of a frightened Daniel. He couldn’t run, back away or properly use his own arms because of him. They hit a dead end, trapping themselves between three bloody walls. Sungwoon waddled, turning around with Daniel attached to him and headed back in the opposite direction. Daehwi and Jisung were in the front smacking the walls clumsily in the dark room looking for the exit. Sungwoon saw the small opening in the walls before he was able to warn Daehwi who let out a bloodcurdling scream when a girl jumped at him and ran into the darkness leaving everyone behind.

By now, Daniel’s Busan accent had surfaced as he yelled all throughout the maze using Sungwoon as his shield. Sungwoon had become his little rag doll; used as sacrifice instead of being protected. He tried to remind Daniel that he said he was going to protect him but his complaint was drowned out by the dancer’s scared mumbles.

Daehwi’s screams ahead of them warned them of what was to come but Sungwoon still found himself cursing endlessly as Daniel pushed him through. Sungwoon didn’t know if he wanted to yell because of Daniel or because of the things popping out at them. Jisung was the only one who found more amusement than fear in the maze. He nodded his head the whole way through, recognizing his fellow theatre majors and passing out high fives to everyone, whispering “nicely done, guys” every time Daniel and Sungwoon were successfully startled.

Finally they had made it to the last haunted hallway and they were sweating. They had found Daehwi huddled in a corner of the stairwell waiting for them. He clung to Sungwoon, pushing Daniel away to Jisung. In that right wing hallway the light flickered eerily, completely going out for a few seconds making them freeze in their spots. During one of those blackouts a figure with a clown mask had wandered out of a room in the middle of the path. Sungwoon gulped, subconsciously reaching his arm behind him for Daniel’s hand. Daehwi whimpered and the figure locked his mask on the poor boy, revealing the fake ax he hid behind his back. Sungwoon tried to move forward pulling Daehwi’s arm hoping they could peacefully pass by but the figure trudged over to them wielding the ax in Daehwi’s direction. The freshman released Sungwoon and ran close to the wall making his already small body thinner in an attempt to slip passed the clown guy. One step ahead of his thoughts, the figure blocked Daehwi hitting the wall with his ax.

Daehwi winced and curled into himself screaming his last wish. “Bae Jinyoung if you can hear me I’m about to die but please date me!”

Sungwoon, Jisung and Daniel all snickered at the boy’s desperate confession. Even the masked figure stepped aside.

“I can’t trap you in here if you’ve got business to handle out there.” He said.

Daehwi slapped his mouth. “Oh my God.” Sungwoon hugged him and led him to the door. Jisung complimented the actor and Daniel high fived him for putting on a good show.

They entered the first floor lounge again moving beneath the black cloth hung from the doorway.

“We could hear you guys screaming from down here. What a bunch of pansies.”

“Bro, you were in there screaming too. Don’t front.”

“Sungwoon hyung, you have a sailor’s mouth.”

“Daehwi, did you get lost?”

The group of four settled into the remaining open seats willing their heartbeats to return to normal. Daniel collected an assortment of cupcakes, pizza slices, candy and drinks from the decorated table against the wall. He offered the pizza slice he had taken a huge bite out of to Sungwoon who shoved the remaining slice into his cheeks.

“Thanks.” Sungwoon mumbled and Daniel smiled happily.

Jisung recounted the scandalous couple they had encountered in the hallway and once again let everyone know that had he been in charge, he would never had let that happen.

“Yeah hyung because it would have been you that got caught.”

Jisung spluttered. “I would never!” He paused. “Do it again.” He laughed.

The party continued with an intense game of mafia followed by Annyeong Cleopatra, both to which Daehwi didn’t play, choosing to sulk quietly, completely embarrassed by his outburst that luckily (and surprisingly- the kid had a set of lungs) no one heard.

It was only when the RA came looking for Daniel that he remembered he was due back in the snack booth to finish his duties. He collected the candy he had taken from Seongwoo when he wasn’t looking and took Sungwoon’s hand to drag him back into the booth with him.

"That Jenga game was starting to get really exciting," Sungwoon complained, unwillingly letting Daniel tug their entwined hands to the room.

"But who's going to keep me company in here? I'll die of boredom!"

"Legend has it that if you die on Halloween you come back to life the next day." Sungwoon said crossing his arms and leaning against the closed door.

“Really?”

“No.” Daniel’s face dropped, mad at himself for not reading passed Sungwoon’s sarcasm. He opened the door to the booth and plopped into the high seat at the counter.

“Are there more chairs?” Sungwoon looked around spotting nothing but extra boxes of chips and cookies lying on the floor.

Daniel tapped his lap. “Right here, baby!”

“What if someone comes asking for something?

Daniel shook his head. “Only one person has come by this whole night. I think we’re good.” He patted his thighs again and Sungwoon climbed on sideways, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck for safety.

“You know,” Daniel started. “This is our first holiday together.”

Sungwoon got a little shy. “It is.”

“Hopefully, the first of many.” Daniel kissed Sungwoon lightly.

“Are you one of those guys that celebrates everything?”

Daniel pursed his lips in thought. “Define everything.”

“Real holidays, made up holidays. Anniversaries, birthdays. Stuff like that.” Sungwoon was curious to hear his answer.

“Yes. In my family we’re big on things like that. We celebrate the cats’ birthdays too.” Daniel grinned happily. “Not huge celebrations but something small. Enough to show how much we care.” He pecked Sungwoon’s cheek.

Sungwoon looked at Daniel gently, taking in his shaggy light brown hair and shiny eyes and the way the corner of his lips turned up under Sungwoon’s gaze.

“I care about you. A lot.”

Daniel bumped their foreheads together. “Likewise, little guy.”

Sungwoon pulled back in surprise. “Hey!”

Giggling, Daniel quieted the other’s objections with a slow, sweet kiss promptly leaving Sungwoon without words. He pulled away catching Sungwoon frozen with his eyes closed and lips in a pout before he was chasing after Daniel’s lips again. Sungwoon cupped Daniel’s cheeks, letting his affection for the other pour through his lips. Coming up for air, Sungwoon let his hands fall to Daniel’s shoulders. Both sighing at the same time, they smiled at one another and resumed, this time with more intensity. Sungwoon playfully ran the pads of his soft fingers against Daniel’s bare nipples. Daniel bit down on Sungwoon’s plump bottom lip and couldn’t help but smile. He repositioned Sungwoon in his lap so he was straddling him. Sungwoon scooted as close as he could and threaded his fingers into Daniel’s hair pushing their lips together more sensually; their tongues meeting in an almost dirty open-mouthed kiss. He started squirming around in Daniel’s lap.

"Stop moving," Daniel murmured holding down Sungwoon's hips. Sungwoon chuckled and palmed at the dancer’s thighs.

“How did you squeeze yourself into these hot pants?” He said against his mouth as he snaked his hand into the wrong side of Daniel's red pants.

"These pants are no different from the others. Other side- ah."

Feeling adventurous, Sungwoon massaged Daniel’s length before untucking it from his pants. He grabbed Daniel in his fist and kissed him as he started stroking. He kept Daniel well hidden between their bodies keeping enough space to be able to tuck him back in if anyone showed up. Daniel was sighing into his mouth, running his fingers up and down Sungwoon's back. Sungwoon picked up his pace, squeezing a little tighter as he went. Daniel’s breath stuttered and Sungwoon smirked, thinking, in total holiday spirit, that they could try something new that night. He removed his hold on Daniel and climbed down from his lap; Daniel frantically trying to cover his exposed willy. Sungwoon laughed at the sight as he crouched down.

"Get up," He told Daniel gesturing with his hand. Daniel looked at him confused but stood up still covering himself although the counter completely shielded him from the belly button down. Sungwoon smacked Daniel’s hands away, keeping eye contact with him as he pulled Daniel closer to his mouth and kissed the head of his member. Daniel gasped, his eyes widening and hands flailing in the air.

“Time for your treat.” Sungwoon's eyes slanted flirtatiously, his confidence boosting due to Daniel’s reaction and closed in around him. Daniel’s eyes fluttered, threatening to close completely. Still not knowing what to do with his hands, he pet Sungwoon’s hair once and then gripped the counter. Sungwoon continued with his ministrations, keeping the slurping sounds to a minimum, and had gotten Daniel panting when he started tapping on Sungwoon’s head in a frenzy. Daniel had a mini heart attack hearing the footsteps get closer to the booth.

"Hey Daniel!"

"Wow. Are you a sexy fireman?"

Finally hearing the voices, Sungwoon pulled off. Honestly, he was a little annoyed. They never did things like this and the one time they tried Sungwoon ended up hiding on the floor with his boyfriend’s spit-swapped dick drying right before him.

Daniel laughed nervously trying to form a coherent sentence while his goodies hung out behind the counter. "Yeah. I thought it would be funny."

"Well you definitely look good," Sungwoon’s eye twitched. Who was this girl flirting with his man right in front of him? Furrowing his eyebrows, he bit down on Daniel gently to remind him he was down there and that he disapproved of this girl.

Daniel let out a distressed breath that he disguised as a laugh.

"Heh, thanks. My boyfriend said the same." Sungwoon nodded once and kissed the head of Daniel’s length in approval.

A male voice that he didn’t recognize barreled on. "So what are you doing in here tonight? This is Yongguk’s territory.”

“He wanted to enjoy the night so he asked me to take over.”

“It must be pretty boring in there.” The girl said, her tone implying something else. Sungwoon squinted his eyes and started kitten licking Daniel. Daniel lost his breath for a second, wrongly choosing to peer down at Sungwoon who had his lips puckered over the head, looking up at him with “innocent” eyes. (Daniel was a weak man.) He squeezed his eyes together quickly and tried to erase _that_ image from his mind before he exploded right then and there. He brought his attention back to the people in front of him.

“Um, no. Not boring at all.” Cue the nervous smile.

The girl was shameless and unrelenting. “I heard the hallways are a little scary. Am I going to get spooked trying to get to my room? Can I get a firefighter to escort me?"

Sungwoon rolled his eyes to the heavens deciding to lick and suck on the side of Daniel’s shaft to get him to move the conversation along. He saw Daniel's knuckles turn white, gripping the counter with more force.

"I can escort you. I live next door? Hello?” The male said. _Bless this guy_ , Sungwoon thought.

"Yeah, sorry, no can do. I have to stay here and man the table. They licked me- I-I mean picked me to be in charge."

Sungwoon snickered silently.

"Aw, maybe next time." _Definitely never,_ Sungwoon thought.

Daniel smiled impatiently. "You guys have a good night!"

"You too, man.”

They had barely walked away from the table when Daniel grabbed the sides of Sungwoon’s face.

"Hyung. Please." He begged.

Sungwoon quirked an eyebrow. “Who was that girl?”

“She’s nobody. She lives in my hallway. She really doesn’t matter. Hyung please please please please.” He cried desperately.

Sungwoon gave him a languid lick making Daniel shutter before he hollowed his cheeks and went to work. Daniel sighed contently. It didn't take him long before he was running his fingers down Sungwoon's cheeks warning him that he was close.

"Give me something." Sungwoon said, mouth slipping off.

"Um. Uh. There's no tissues here. Um. Here." Sungwoon could here candy falling over the counter before Daniel was handing him an emptied plastic pumpkin.

Sungwoon laughed. “Creative choice." 

 

* * *

 

Daniel wiped himself with stray inventory sheets he found in the drawer and then tucked himself back in. Sungwoon put the incriminating pumpkin on the floor by the door.

"They scooped out all his guts," Daniel gazed sadly at the pumpkin. "But now he's filled... with my seeds." He giggled unabashedly.

Sungwoon snorted. "You and these jokes."

They took turns going to the bathroom to wash their hands (and mouth) because they knew perfectly well what they had just done and the place it was done at was not a sanitary decision. (But who cares right? All for the thrill- that’s what Sungwoon told himself anyway.) When Sungwoon returned he walked straight into Daniel’s open arms. The taller leaned his head on his.

"I thought you weren't into exhibitionism." Daniel said lovingly.

Sungwoon shrugged carelessly. "It's Halloween. I can afford to be a little slutty. Plus, it’s the treat side of trick or treat." He hugged Daniel tightly, kissing his right pec and snuggling his face into Daniel's bare chest. Daniel sighed happily.

"I learn more about you everyday. Who would have thought you dressed as Spongebob would turn me on so much. The next time you do your impersonation of him I’ll have no choice but to think back to this moment. Knee high socks and all.”

  
_**Epilogue:** Daehwi’s Pumpkin_

“Everyone be careful of your fingers! It’s cool if its fake blood, not cool if it’s real blood!”

The lounge was a buzz with friendly chatter and children’s laughter. Jisung had volunteered to host the pumpkin carving event for the freshmen. Currently, there were 15 kids spread throughout the candy corn tableclothed tables. Each table held carving tools, paint, glitter and candy for shared usage.

Jisung’s freshly carved winky face pumpkin sat before him as his stretched his arms and fingers above his head. He cracked his neck and decided to take a break from his own pumpkin to check in with the various pumpkin creations around the room.

Across from him was his theater junior and university cutie, Lee Daehwi. He watched as Daehwi carved away, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“I see you’re working hard there, Daehwi.” Jisung commented, resting his chin on his folded hands.

“I’m trying but hyung, I don’t think it’s coming out the way it’s supposed to.” He removed the knife from his pumpkin and his shoulders sagged, lower lip jutting out.

“Let me see.” Jisung walked over to him and hovered behind his chair. “Did you carve your pumpkin to look like you-know-who?” Jisung grinned teasingly.

“No! But if it accidentally happened to be inspired by his beautiful face would you say I did a good job?”

“Yep. Absolutely. It definitely looks like Jinyoung.” The young male had given his pumpkin the most prominent features of his college love- the big almond eyes, the furrowed brows and pouty lips.

“SHHH!!” Daehwi looked around scandalized as the girls at the table giggled.

“You tell me to not say his name but you have an homage of his face carved into your pumpkin?” Jisung shook his head as he took his seat again. “In my day, we just told the person we liked them with confession notes.”

“Well, you’re a fossil now. What do you know?” Daehwi snapped cutely earning another round of giggles.

Jisung threw a candy corn from the bowl at the freshman’s forehead. “Maybe if you listened to me for once you would have the real thing in front of you instead of the pumpkin version of Bae Jinyoung!”

“What about me, hyung?”

Jisung froze hearing the one and only Bae Jinyoung’s voice enter the room. Daehwi’s eyes comically enlarged and he swallowed his pumpkin with his shirt.

“Oh, nothing! I was just calling out the people I haven’t seen come by today.”

Jinyoung gave a small “oh” before placing his saxophone case on the floor and taking the seat in front of Daehwi.

“Hi Daehwi,” He said smiling gently at him.

Daehwi side-eyed Jisung and wrapped his hands around his pumpkin belly. “Hi Jinyoungie hyung.”

The girls awed quietly, looking at one another sweetly while Jisung sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Jinyoung’s eyes found Daehwi’s protruding belly. “Do you have something to tell me?”

“Huh?!” Daehwi panicked and looked at Jisung who signaled at his “pregnant” stomach. “Oh,” He nervously laughed and Jisung swore he saw a sweat drop fall from his temple. “I’m, uh, practicing a role for an audition.”

Jinyoung looked at Daehwi questioningly before nodding his head as if it were a normal thing. “Oh okay. That’s cool. I’m sure you’ll get it.” He smiled encouragingly and then looked at the girls decorating their pumpkins together next to him. “Do you… want to help me decorate my pumpkin? I’ve never done it before.”

Daehwi stared at him, all Bambi eyed and mouth ajar. Jisung cleared his throat and Daehwi snapped out of his trance. “Sure. Okay,” He answered shyly.

Jinyoung smiled brightly and stood up to pick his pumpkin. Daehwi quickly removed his pumpkin from his shirt and turned to Jisung.

“What would I do without you, hyung?” He cried desperately.

Jisung opened his mouth to make a smart remark but Guanlin’s voice cut him off.

“Jisung hyung! Seonho got his fingers stuck to his pumpkin!”

Jisung ran his hand down his cheek and got up to fulfill his host duties. At this point he felt more like a mother than a college senior. “How in the world did he do that? No. Better yet, where are my spoons, Guanlin??”

“No time for that! Seonho really needs you!”

 _Yeah_ , Jisung thought rushing to the aid of the panicking freshman. _What would all these fools do without me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Now go back and read the entire thing knowing that Sungwoon was dressed as Spongebob and his favorite lollipop is Daniel.


End file.
